A Vacation Gone Awry
by Vampire Tails
Summary: Vector and Espio leave to a Puerto Rico Resort... without Charmy! Little did they know, the vacation would blow up in their faces!


A Vacation Gone Awry!

At the Chaotix Detective Agency…

"I can't wait till we go on this trip! I've waited a long time to go on a vacation to Puerto Rico!" Charmy said, flying around the room.

"Okay, Charmy… [I can't wait to go on this trip too…]" Espio thought.

"I just talked with the boss of this organization and he said that only people who are 15 years and older can come." Vector came in the room.

"Oh…" Charmy was immediately depressed.

He sat on the desk, arms folded.

"But… I told him that he should meet us at Vanilla and Cream's house. We will drop you off there."

Charmy looked up at the mention of Cream's name.

"Come on!"

Espio and Vector went out the door, with their luggage.

Charmy looked around the house.

*HONK*

"COME ON, CHARMY!" Vector called.

"Wah!"

Charmy got up and flew to the car, with one last look at the house.

At Vanilla and Cream's House…

Vector, Espio, and Charmy stood on the porch of the house.

"Okay, let me do the talking… Charmy, no interruptions. And Espio, uh… no interruptions!"

"But…"

"Didn't I say no interruptions?!"

"Uh…"

"Now shut up and let me handle this!"

Espio looked at Charmy with a confused expression on his face.

Charmy shrugged, a sweat drop on his forehead.

An adult bunny rabbit, known as Vanilla, answered the door.

"Why hello there, Vector, Espio, Charmy. What are you doing here?"

"We came here to drop Charmy off. We were on our way to vacation when they said no one under the age of 15 could come on this trip. Sooo... Will you babysit Charmy for me?"

"Babysit!? Do I look like a baby to you, Vector?!"

"No, but you sure do act like one! Now, stand down and let me do my job!"

"You want me… to babysit… Charmy?!? Cream would have a fit… I'll see what I can do."

"Who's at the door, momma?"

Cream saw who they were.

"Hi, Mr. Vector! Hi, Mr. Espio! Hi… AHHHHHHH!!"

Cream screamed when she saw Charmy and ran into her room, *SLAM*

"Oh… okay…" Charmy said, the smile fading from his face.

"I'm sorry, Charmy… I guess Cream isn't ready to move on from… last month…"

Charmy was saddened.

"… Okay… We have to go! Sorry we kept ya!"

"Bye!" Vector and Espio ran to the cab and drove themselves to the airport, leaving Charmy in the hands of Vanilla.

"Don't worry, Charmy. She'll forgive you. Someday… just not now…"

Later…

Charmy remembered last month.

Flashback…

Cream saw Charmy destroying a building.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Charmy turned around and Cream saw that his eyes were blood red.

"Charmy, why are you dong this?!"

Suddenly, Charmy smirked evilly and pulled out his wrench.

Flashback ends…

Vanilla came in the room.

"How are you doing?"

"Terrible! Cream won't even talk to me!" Charmy replied, starting to cry.

"Calm down, Charmy! Why don't you talk to her again?"

Charmy immediately stopped crying.

"Ok…! I'll go talk to her."

The bee exited the room.

A moment later, a slam was heard and Charmy came back with tears in his eyes.

"So, how did it go?" Vanilla asked, already knowing the answer.

"It went terrible!"

Charmy ran out the house, leaving the door open.

Vanilla shook her head in pity.

"What am I going to do?"

"Mommy, is he gone?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"Okay! I'm going to pick some flowers! Come on, Cheese! …Cheese?…Oh…" Cream remembered that the little chao was still in the hospital, due to Cheese protecting her from Charmy.

Flashback…

Charmy raised the wrench, ready to attack.

Cream braced herself.

*CLANG*

"Oh?"

Cream opened her eyes and saw Cheese lying on the ground.

"Cheese! You are so heartless! I won't forgive you… ever!"

Cream picked up the little chao and ran from him.

Flashback ends…

Cream ran out the door, leaving it open.

"*Sigh* Do I have to do EVERYTHING around here?" Vanilla asked in no one particular, closing the door.

(A/N: It seems so…)

At the Park…

"These flowers are beautiful. Momma will love them and so will Cheese."

Cream heard sniffling.

"Who's that?"

Cream saw a bee sitting in the middle of the flower bed.

"[Oh… it's just Charmy… and he's… crying?]"

Cream hesitated to go over there.

"Charmy? What's wrong?"

"… I like you, Cream… but you, a calm, polite and neat rabbit couldn't resort to a hyperactive, impolite and rambunctious bee like me…"

"Charmy… it doesn't matter the species. It doesn't matter the characteristics. All that matters is that you are very nice; as sweet as honey!"

"But, I wasn't nice when I almost destroyed the city or tried to hurt you… ending up injuring Cheese…!"

"That's true… I don't know why I was so angry about you hurting Cheese."

"You had every right to be mad. He is your best friend, after all…"

Cream nodded in agreement.

"I don't understand what happened to you last month. What made you do all the things you did?"

"I don't know. You should ask Sonic or Vanilla about that. Or the rest of the Chaotix. I wonder how they are doing???"

At the Puerto Rico Resort…

Espio was meditating by the pool.

"Hey! Espio! I want you to watch me dive into the pool!" Vector shouted from on top of the diving board.

Espio opened one eye.

"Uh-huh…" He closed it back.

Vector jumped onto the diving board and jumped high.

He did tricks on his way down.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!!" *SPLASH*

Espio heard noise and opened up both of his eyes and tried to get away from the pool, but was too late.

Vector had caused a BIG wave when he jumped in.

"AHH!!" Espio screamed as the water crashed on him.

"Whoops! Heh heh… Sorry. Should've been looking!" Vector said as he sat in the now empty pool.

Espio was very wet, very annoyed, and VERY angry.

The purple chameleon spit out some water.

"Hmph… showoff…"

Vector called someone on his cell phone.

"Hello……… We need someone to refill the pool… Cause I can't get out!"

Espio just shook his head in pity, a sweat drop on the back of his head.

Back to Charmy…

"So, they left you here?"

"Yep… they said only people 15 years and older… I don't see why they can't have it for all ages. I mean, what's so dangerous about having a vacation?"

"Isn't the right word you're looking for 'impure'?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Cream and Charmy were walking home with a bunch of flowers.

"I don't know… but, something's suspicious. I don't know about that trip. Maybe they have something dangerous in store for the adults who went there."

"What are you saying, Cream?"

"I'm saying… that Vector and Espio may be in grave danger…"

Back to the Chaotix…

"I miss Charmy… I wonder why they had only people over the age of 15 come." Espio said, sitting on the couch.

"Hmm… When I got the paper they said that anyone of any age can come on this trip. But when I talked to the boss, he changed it to this. I smell something rotten going on…" Vector said, pacing the floor.

"Oh, you too? I thought it was just me…"

Vector just looked at Espio.

"…What?"

"Oh, never mind! We have to get out of here!"

"We are not gonna solve this case?"

"… We're on vacation, you dummy!" Vector shouted at Espio, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"… Oh… Get your hands off my shirt!" Espio yelled.

"Oh, sorry… Don't yell at me!" Vector shouted, letting him go.

(A/N: Those 2 are crazy… Aren't they?)


End file.
